Les Murmurants
by princessed
Summary: Il existe d'autres êtres invisibles qui veillent sur nous. Jack Frost en rencontre une et découvre un secret troublant à propos de Pitch.


Disclaimer : comme d'habitude.

_Les Murmurants_

Jack avait été surpris la première fois qu'il en avait approché un. D'habitude, les Murmurants se volatilisaient dès qu'il se trouvait à moins de vingt mètres de lui. Aucun n'avait jamais parlé en sa présence et il avait fini par croire qu'il s'agissait d'entités négligeables, à peine plus intelligentes que les chiens.

C'était le Père Noël qui avait insisté pour qu'il paie une visite de courtoisie à l'une d'entre eux. Selon lui, les bonnes relations, c'était essentiel. Jack avait donc fini par le suivre et avait frappé à la porte d'un vieux bâtiment apparemment désaffecté. Une grande femme vêtue de noir lui avait ouvert. Elle portait un grand manteau et une écharpe et semblait prête à sortir.

\- Tu tombes mal, dit-elle en guise de préambule. J'ai beaucoup de travail.

\- Je sais ! répondit Nord. J'aurais dû prévenir. Mais je voulais te présenter un de mes amis, Jack Frost. Jack, voici, heu…

\- Morma, répondit la femme.

\- Morma est une Murmurante. Jack est passé Gardien il y a peu de temps, je pensais que ce serait bien si tu lui montrais les ficelles de ton métier.

Morma soupira profondément. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de coopérer.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle. Mais restez à distance et n'intervenez pas.

Elle sortit, s'enfonça dans les bois attenants et leur fit signe de la suivre. Jack était stupéfait. Cette Murmurante avait-elle au moins entendu parler de la politesse ?

Après cinq minutes de marche, une clairière apparut. Un petit garçon s'efforçait de grimper à un arbre et Morma le désigna du doigt.

\- Il s'appelle Kevin Runner, annonça-t-elle. Il vient d'avoir neuf ans, il essaie régulièrement de gifler sa petite sœur, il lui vole et lui casse ses jouets. Il jette aussi des pierres aux chiens et aux chats des voisins et se pose en victime quand quelqu'un essaie de le remettre à sa place. Si je ne fais rien, il deviendra un adolescent insupportable, puis un adulte d'une cruauté incommensurable.

\- Il a juste besoin de s'amuser, supposa Jack.

\- Non. Il a besoin de moi. Il est venu ici pour fuir sa culpabilité mais sa culpabilité va le rattraper.

Le petit garçon glissa à terre, se cogna le genou et réprima une grimace de douleur. Morma s'approcha de lui, invisible à ses yeux, et posa ses deux mains sur son visage.

\- Ça fait mal, hein ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Tu te souviens qu'Ashley te faisais des bisous quand tu te faisais un bleu ? Mais peut-être qu'elle ne voudra plus jamais faire ça. Après tout, tu l'as giflée quand papa et maman ne regardaient pas.

Le petit garçon se prit la tête entre ses mains. Morma se pencha plus près. Horrifié, Jack voulut se précipiter mais son ami le retint.

\- Laisse ! ordonna-t-il. Elle fait son travail.

\- Mais elle le torture ! Comme…

Il allait dire : « Comme Pitch » mais son ami lui plaqua la main sur la bouche tout en le fusillant du regard. Jack s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réaction. Comment pouvait-il laisser cette créature malmener un enfant ?

\- Approche-toi ! intima Nord. Mais pas question d'intervenir.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ce qu'elle fait demande énormément de délicatesse et de concentration. Trop de culpabilité et l'enfant est brisé. Pas assez et ça ne lui fait rien. Il faut qu'elle lui donne exactement la bonne dose. Ne fait pas de bruit.

Jack obtempéra à contrecœur en restant caché, bouillant de colère. Infliger de la culpabilité à quelqu'un ? Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel ?

Près de lui, l'enfant se tenait prostré. En s'approchant un peu, les deux Gardiens pouvaient entendre les murmures.

\- Ça fait mal, la culpabilité, non ? continua Morma. Tu as l'impression d'être un méchant, un très méchant garçon, et personne n'aime ça. C'est tellement désagréable ! Mais tu peux faire cesser ta culpabilité. Toi seul le peux. Tu as bien une idée, non ?

L'enfant essuya une larme et esquissa un sourire douloureux. Il se leva lentement, se moucha dans sa manche et quitta la clairière à pas lents. Morma allait le suivre mais Jack la retint.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire, maintenant ? s'enquit-il durement.

\- S'excuser auprès de sa petite sœur. Ensuite il se sentira mieux.

\- Et puis ?!

\- Je ne connais pas l'avenir. Je devrai peut-être intervenir à nouveau s'il dévie encore du droit chemin. Mais je crois que c'est bien parti : il y a une réconciliation qui s'annonce.

\- Hein ?!

\- Dans dix ans, cette petite fille repensera au jour où son grand frère aura eu un geste gentil pour elle. Ce sera un merveilleux souvenir pour tous les deux.

En prononçant ces mots, Morma arborait un petit sourire satisfait. Jack se sentit complètement décontenancé.

\- Alors c'est ça, ton travail ?!

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec fierté. Je joue avec l'esprit des enfants parce que je les aime et pour les aider à devenir de meilleures personnes. Maintenant, excusez-moi, je dois aller voir s'il est en train de s'excuser.

Elle s'esquiva, laissant Jack sans voix. Quelques instants plus tard, elle réapparut.

\- Il l'a fait ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement. Il lui a proposé de l'aider à réparer ses jouets !

\- Et… ça lui a fait du bien ?

-Oui ! Il a la conscience tranquille et il veut que cela continue !

\- Eh bien… Je préfère que ce soit toi qui fasses ça plutôt que moi.

Il le pensait. Assister à cette scène avait déjà été pénible pour lui. C'était probablement encore plus pénible pour Morma. Justement, elle essuyait une larme et annonça :

\- Bien… je crois que mon travail ici est fini. Mes respects.

Et elle se volatilisa. Jack était toujours stupéfait.

\- Tu sais, annonça le Père Noël, je dois énormément aux Murmurants. S'ils ne rappelaient pas en permanence aux enfants ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal, aucun ne mériterait de jouets et je n'aurais plus qu'à fermer boutique.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! s'écria Jack. Sérieux, pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'elle était comme Pitch.

\- En fait, elle l'est.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Les Murmurants ont la tâche la plus ingrate, expliqua Nord. Non seulement personne ne les voit ou les entend, mais en plus, personne n'est jamais heureux de les voir arriver. Pitch Black était un des meilleurs Murmurants. Il adorait les enfants et il se dépensait sans compter pour eux. Les enfants ne l'ont jamais remercié pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour eux et il a fini par craquer.

\- Pitch est un ancien Murmurant ?!

\- Il l'était avant de devenir le Croquemitaine, oui. Il a cédé sous la pression. A l'époque, les Murmurants étaient nettement moins nombreux et moins bien organisés. Aujourd'hui, ils ont tout un système pour prévenir le burnout, comme ils l'appellent. Cependant, je te déconseille de mentionner Pitch devant Morma, ou devant n'importe quel Murmurant. Pour eux, c'est un sujet tabou.

Jack resta songeur. A une époque, il pensait que sa vie avait été difficile mais aujourd'hui, il se disait que ce n'était probablement rien comparé à ce que les Murmurants devaient endurer au quotidien. Les pauvres…

\- Bon, dit-il enfin. Je dois aller faire un truc. A plus !

* * *

Il y avait des moments de la journée où des groupes de Murmurants se rassemblaient dans une de leurs maisons pour se réconforter les uns les autres et décompresser. Ce soir-là, le premier rentré trouva une enveloppe que quelqu'un avait glissée sous la porte. Il fronça les sourcils. Le nom de Morma s'étalait en grandes lettres.

\- Quelqu'un t'envoie des lettres ? s'enquit-il en tendant l'enveloppe à son amie.

\- Je ne sais pas…

Elle lut et se mit à sourire, à la surprise générale. Ensuite, elle lui tendit la lettre.

\- Lis à voix haute ! intima-t-elle.

\- Hein ? D'accord. _Chère Morma, j'ai beaucoup apprécié ta petite démonstration et je crois que je t'avais mal jugée. Moi et mes potes, on fait une petite fête samedi prochain, à la tombée de la nuit. On ira faire du patin sur le lac gelé. Si tu veux te joindre à nous, tu seras la bienvenue. Si tu viens avec des potes à toi, ce sera encore mieux. Bien à toi. Jack Frost_. Hein ?! On a un Gardien qui nous invite à faire la fête ?

\- Oui, répondit joyeusement Morma. Ce serait impoli de refuser, non ?

C'est ainsi que les Murmurants allèrent passer une excellente soirée avec Jack Frost et ses amis.

_La fin !_


End file.
